Harry's First Trip To Hogwarts
by WrightWilliams
Summary: Harry had always wished he could go to Hogwart's School For Wizarding Magic and he FINALLY was going to have his chance. He runs into some VERY unexpected friends along the way!


**Harry's First Trip Into Hogwarts.**

**By wrightwilliams on Wednesday, August 3rd, 2011**

_The following is a story that is basically a 'What If' regarding Hedwig the giant. What if he had not of let Harry go to school at Hogwarts?_

PART 1

Harry Potter had just turned 9 years old. He was finally going to go to Hogwarts, the wizarding school that he had dreamed of going to ever since he was a little boy. He also was finally going to se his Father, John Potter, who had gone missing in a car accident with his mother Lily and their dog Magick. They had not seen each other in quit some time after the accident. Voldemort had used a pixie curse to push John and Lily's car off the road, causing a huge pileup. Luckily everyone was okay, but John and Lily had become lost after they left their car and so they spent 8 years wandering in the forest, eating Polyjuice potion and hunting down centaurs for food. Finally they had found their way back to the Muddle World, and were making their way to London to attend Hogwarts and see their son.

Harry Potter went into his brother Tommy's room and borrowed his giant container of Swedish Fish which he kept all of his change and life savings in. He found 5.65 cents. The 5 dollars was made of 3 dollar bills, and 1 dollar of quarters with 1 dollar being made from a combination of 8 dimes and 4 nickels. The 65 cents was made up from a combination of 40 pennies and one quarter. They looked very shiny in the light of the moon, as harry put them in his wizard capes pocket and went into the living room.

As everyone knows Harry loves television and considers himself quit a big TV buff. This particular morning, while eating some magical toast his uncle Dudley had made for him, he watched RugRats, his favorite program.. The show starred a character who Harry sort of related to. Harry turned the TV off as he hated TV and thought it 'a bore' as he would often tell all of his friends at school in Ireland. 'A real bloody bore' he would often exclaim while counting out his change in his pocket. Harry turned and looked back at the TV, pulled his large oak wand from his pocket and spoke,

"AVADA CADAVRA!" he shouted while shooting a bolt of light at the television. He smirked and nodded his head, proud of the curse he had just placed on the television. The curse caused the plug to detach itself from the wall, an interesting parlor trick he had picked up at summer camp in Indiana in the USA.

After turning off the boring show he hated, Harry went to the kitchen and scarfed down the magical toast his uncle had made.

'Thanks Uncle Dudley,' Harry smiled and whispered.

'You're welcome, Harry Potter, my favorite nephew!' his uncle shouted over the top of an ever growing stack of delicious buttermilk pancakes. There were 24 pancakes of different heights stacked into one large stack with the small pancakes placed in between larger pancakes giving it structural integrity like a Rocket Steel Building.

Harry opened up his pockets again and rearranged the change he had grabbed from Tommy's life savings and stared at it enigmatically. He took the larger coins and placed them on the kitchen island. Then he took the smaller coins and arranged them around the larger coins so that they made up the shape of different Roman numerals, like I, IV, and III. He then rearranged the coins and begin to throw them wildly into the air then catch them in his hands. He was really enjoying his morning, and the whole family could see it.

Harry grabbed his rain jacket and rain out into the grey storm that had been soaking most of London and his flat. He rain through the rain so fast he dropped his glasses and spent 38 minutes and 25 seconds searching through the wet streets of urban London looking for them, until a rather large man with a white owl grabbed him by the shoulder and picked him up into the air.

'You can ride on my shoulders, Sir Harry' Hedwig the giant said.

'Alright sir, blimey, `shore is a friggin wet day, ain't eet?' Harry retorted in his cockney accent.

'You don't know wet like I do,' Hedwig said mystically, rubbing his long black beard and staring towards Hogwarts near the center of London.

'You don't know wet like I do.' he repeated softly….

TO BE CONTINUED»»»


End file.
